For the love of all that is odd
by Derppy
Summary: Four countries that have never been seen before star in this story. The shy Malta. The Boisterus Dominica. The confused Columbia. and the critical Peru. This is there tail of romance and... what the hell just read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**I am the author hear me rawr! This was a colaboration between me and three of my friends.**_

_**I wrote Dominica's parts but I wasent really into the story... sooo... this is what transpired...**_

**Chapter One:**  
**America Gets on My Last Nerve (Columbia)**

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" America came up with the stupidest idea I had ever heard.

"No….way," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Aww, come on Columbia, it'll be fun!" My best friend, Dominica, looked at me with a pitiful face.

"This party IS too bland. Dominica's right, it's not going to kill you," Peru turned to me, trying to avoid the gaze of Russia. I glanced over at Italy, who was making quite a commotion about pasta I believe, to Malta.

"Fine, but I don't want any dirty dares. Is that CLEAR America?" I glared at the blond American.

"Alright," he sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Alright! Everyone, we're going to play truth or dare!" Peru was standing on my new table.

"Hey! That's new, and it cost a lot! GET DOWN!" She lightly stepped down, glaring at the crowd that had not even flinched. She twitched and took a large breath.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" They all fell silent and looked at Peru. "Thank you. Now, we are going to play truth or dare. Get your butts over here if you know what's good for you." No one moved. "GET OVER HERE!" It was known to everyone if you got on Peru's bad side, you better do what she says. Italy and Malta skipped over.

"Oh boy, I love this game!" Malta grinned, her eyes twinkling. Slowly, ever so slowly, everyone approached Peru.

"Thank you! God, no one ever listens to me!" She complained.

"Who wants to go first?" America chimed.

"Oooh! Pick me America, pick me!" Dominica was practically jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright! Truth or dare?" America asked, charm in his voice.

"Hmm, if I pick dare, I might ruin my reputation. But if I pick truth, wait, the same thing will happen. So, if I pick dare, I could get hurt. Hmm…." Dominica pondered on the situation as America tapped his foot. Around 5 minutes later, she finally shouted, "DARE!" We all jumped at her outburst.

"I dare you to kiss Malta on the lips!" America's words practically tumbled out of his mouth, like he had been waiting to say them since the beginning of time.

"Oh my God no! EWW!" Dominica shouted, "I may be bi but NOT FOR MALTA!"

Malta turned around confused, "Did someone say my name?"

"America, what did I tell you?" I glared at him, and he shrunk back.

"Eh heh heh," he laughed nervously.

I sighed, "Dominica, please…"

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT AMERICA?" Dominica was becoming hysterical.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THE DARE!" I shouted, and she fell silent, "Good." The game went on, Peru was dared to stand in the closet with Russia for 10 minutes, Malta told us that she loved Italy, Italy confessed his love for pasta (No one was surprised about that), America had to kiss England (that was the work of my genius mind), England dared Japan to stand in the snow for 15 minutes with no jacket (he almost got frostbite by the way), and a lot more fun stuff that I don't have the breath to say. Finally, I heard my name said.

"Tr *mumble mumble* re?" America asked me, but I couldn't understand him.

"TAKE THE DANG CHEESEBURGER OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND ASK ME AGAIN 'KAY?" I shouted, and he repeated, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess," I sighed, not happy that the game had finally come down to me.

"Confess your undying love for Japan!" America grinned, not knowing what was in it for him. Japan looked at me, curious.

"That's not truth, that's just a command!" I yelled, blushing.

"Ah ha ha! Columbia loves Japan!" Dominica and Malta laughed, which earned them a hit across the head. "Oww!" They chorused. Peru looked at me, pity in her eyes. I felt tears in my eyes and quickly ran past her, America hot on my heels.

I was running as fast as I could, not caring where I was going. My strawberry blond hair was all messed up on my face, but I didn't care. America had ruined my life with just six simple words. I did love Japan, and I always had, but that didn't mean he had to tell him! I was panting, but I kept going anyway. "AHH!" I screamed, tripping over my legs. I didn't bother to get up; I just laid there, sobbing.

After about 10 minutes, I sat up. Then I heard someone coming toward me. "Leave me alone America, I hate you!" I didn't hear a reply, but I did feel a hand clamp over my mouth. I screamed until I couldn't anymore, but I knew no one would hear me. Finally, the person let go.

"I finally caught up to you."

"Bloody hell England, you scared me to death!" I exclaimed, panting, "I thought America was following me!"

"America would have never caught up to you. Anyway, don't let him get to you," he laughed. I smiled weakly, "Thanks England."

** (Malta****) P.O.V**

After Columbia fled, I was afraid that things were going to get quite dull. To brighten things up, I walked behind England and performed the impossible. I HUGGED England.

"What the crap!" England yelled. I let go and he immediately sped out the door. I could see him running toward a dot in the distance, probably Columbia. Although England's fear of hugs had reduced him to a dot as well.

When England finally disappeared, I said, "Well, that settles it. Who's turn is it now?" Peru and Dominica stared at me.

"I rather liked having England here," Peru mumbled to Dominica.

"I have a couple of ques- er, people to um... well long story short, it's Japan's turn! I ask!" America declared.

"You can't ask all of the questions!" Dominica said.

"But I am the one who suggested the game in the first place!" America argued.

"Fine," Dominica replied.

Then America turned to Japan. "Japan! You love Columbia don't you!"

"Stupid, you didn't even ask me if I wanted truth or dare." Japan said calmly.

"Fine then," America replied, "then I'll ask Italy. Italy, is it true tha- I mean, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Italy replied.

"All right then, is it true that you love not only pasta, but Malta as well?" America said this with a snicker. Apparently he enjoys ruining people's lives.

Italy suddenly opened his beautiful brown eyes, and I nearly fainted on impact. That was the first time I had ever seen Italy with his eyes opened. "I- I-I.." he stammered.

"So you do love Malta! Hey everyone! It's seems as if Maltaa and Italy love each other! Anyone got a wedding song picked out?" America chided. I could see tears swell up in Italy's fine brown eyes and I wanted to comfort him, but I was afraid that would make the problem worse. Now not only Columbia was deadly afraid of America, but Italy and was now his prey as well.

**(Columbia) ****Has a Chat With England**

As England and I walked home together, I noticed he was shivering. "Why the hell did you come out here without a coat?" I lectured him.

"Eh, heh heh, um, well you see, I started chasing you as soon as you left. Well, as soon as I could get out of Malta's grasp at least." You see, England and I have been good friends for a while now. He and Malta are the only ones who know my biggest secret, I am deadly afraid of of America. Surprising isn't it? "Well, you know, you're shivering too. You're wearing that tank top that Italy made you last year, aren't you?" England observed me. I nodded guiltily,

"You know, he was coming over and I didn't know I'd be "going out" tonight." We walked back home in silence, and I slowly, ever so slowly, opened my front door, expecting the place to be a wreck. I peeked in to see Peru about to punch America, and Malta and Italy hysterical.

"What the crap is going on in here?" England shouted, shoving past me.

"Oh thank God you're here! Peru is about to kill me!" America nervously twitched.

"Well she should! You have caused everyone a lot of trouble tonight!" I bravely approached America, shaking as I did. England looked at me, astonished. I looked over at Italy and Malta, who were shaking like crazy, avoiding each other's gazes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meh seccond chapter. Hope you like it.**_

_**STP FLAMEN PREPZ! You know what thats from dont you...**_

**(Malta****)**

The world seemed to be falling under America's mighty fist. He had not only conquered the complex country of Columbia, but the gentle countries of Italy and Malta as well. I feared who was next. I could not help but think, thanks to America, I would never have the courage to speak to Italy again. I wanted to warn Columbia that America was targeting Japan as well, but I didn't have the courage to go as close to America as Columbia currently was. Peru was still aiming punches at America, and Japan was telling England what had happened. Dominica was going toward me. I stood still to let her catch up. "Malta, every thing's going to be alright," she said.

"Dominica, you say that **everything** is always going to be alright. But for once, it isn't. America's gone too far!" With that, I blacked out.

I awoke to England standing over me. He looked worried. I sat up on- what was I sitting on? I looked down and saw that I was lying in a soft bed. I looked around the room and realized that I was in Columbia's bedroom. I sat up further and saw Italy sitting nervously in a corner of the room. He wouldn't look up. I saw Columbia emerge from the bath room with a wet rag. "Oh, she woke up!" she exclaimed happily.

"What happened?" I said.

England began to explain. "You passed out. Columbia looked about ready to as well, so Peru and Japan offered to help me try to get you guys as far away from America as the house would let us. Dominica suggested that we take Italy as well."

"Oh," I said.

Just then I saw the door open, and Peru followed by Dominica came in. "We need to figure out what America is up too," Peru said calmly.

"I think he's doing all that for fun!" England stated.

I couldn't believe it. Was America really making our lives worse for entertainment? Or did he think it was for the better?

**(Columbia)**

I was feeling faint again, but didn't bother to tell anyone. Besides, it wouldn't matter. Malta had been through way more than me tonight, and she was my guest. I needed to make her feel as at home as possible. Actually, everyone was a guest, but I wasn't as worried about Peru and Dominica as Malta. She was embarrassed way more that me. I was getting dizzier by the second, and then I saw Malta take a sideways glance at me. I smiled and motioned her to look the other way. She just widened her eyes and stared at me. I was sinking to my knees and before I knew it, I was throwing up. "Damn shrimp," I muttered before fainting.

I fluttered open my eyes and looked up at England. "You're always there for me, aren't you?" I whispered.

He smiled, "You're my friend, why wouldn't I be?" I looked at my surroundings, realizing I was in my guest bedroom. I noted that Peru was there also, along with Japan. I winced at the pain in my stomach. I knew I was allergic to shrimp, but Dominica didn't. She had given me a seafood dish, and I didn't pay enough attention to what I was eating. Only after I had eaten a piece of the stupid stuff did I realize it contained shellfish. "God, what happened?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"Well, you were standing in your room, and before we knew it, you were on your knees throwing up. That's all I really know," England explained.

**(Malta) (Note: This is going on during parts of chapter 6)**

In a flash, everyone had left the room. Except Italy. While Peru, England, and a fainted Columbia left Columbia's bedroom, Italy hadn't even bothered to look up. I could see the storm cloud floating over his head.

"Italy," I began nervously.

"Malta! I'm sorry! I'm really am! You can any of my land! Rome, Venice, or even the Coliseum! I'm just really sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Italy blurted out.

"Italy! You're not the problem! America is!" I said.

"Oh," Italy replied. Then we noticed Dominica standing in the bath room door way.

"Wow," she said flatly. "Now, if only I had some poky..."

Then Italy freaked out. "I'm sorry ,Dominica! I didn't mean to make you angry! Please forgi-"

"Italy! All I want is some pasta!" Dominica cried out.

"Oh," Italy replied. "There's some in the fridge," he said.

"See ya then!" Dominica called to us as she ran out the door chanting: "Poky poky poky poky!"

Then Italy and I were left alone in Columbia's bed room. I got out of Columbia's bed and walked over to Italy. I stuck my hand out, he grabbed it, and I pulled him up from the floor. "Thanks," he mumbled. Then we set off to find where England had taken Columbia.

**Dominica's**** fun day with...POLAND!(not really XD) **

After the rather bad, well, horrid get together I decided to go home. When the drama starts things tend to get boring. I let out a sigh, America was being a real pain and I just didn't know what to do about it. Nobody but Greece knew that America was like my best friend. But Columbia was deathly afraid of him so... I couldn't talk to him that much. On my way home I passed by Poland's house so I deiced to stop by, Poland always had tasty Poky. YUM! I knocked on the door -well more like hammered but you get the point- and yelled

"Oy Poland, open up!" But was in for a surprise when Japan opened the door.

"Sup Japan, wheres Poland?" I asked nodding my head. Japan hated it when i used slang (but getting the countries pissy was really fun) I saw him sigh and grinned, mission accomplished.

"Ah Dominica it is nice to see you, Poland is currently out and is having me watch the house for him. What brings you here?." he said. It always amazed me how monotone his voice could be.

"Poky!" I cheerfully singsong said.

"How did I see that coming?" He answered and almost smile on his face. WAIT!

"YOU ARE SMILING! HOLY MAN YOU ARE SMILING!" I screamed pointing at his face. Japan just raised his eyebrows. Then I ran off, Columbia may have a thing for him but Japan scared the crap out of me.

"Hey!" Japan yelled after me. EHHHHH. I turned around and stopped

"What!" I wined at him. "Um..." He mumbled getting the destined pink on his cheeks.

"Is it true that Columbia likes me?" He asked. The question shocked me. Japan _never _showed emotion.

"Ah ha," I smirked; this was going to be interesting. "Well, being her friend I can't really tell you the answer to that question." I replied cryptically.

"Oh," he replied clearly down. This is what I lived for. "Unless of course, you answer a question of my own first." Japan glared at me with such ferocity that I laughed out loud.

"Do you like Columbia?" I asked running up to him and nudging him. "Um... ah..." he answered. This was going nowhere and I was hungry. Hum maybe Germany had some potatoes. Ya like he would ever let me get near them. ITALY'S IT IS THEN!

"I'll let you think about my offer!" I yelled over my shoulder as I skipped off to go get food. Hum, food.

**(Malta)**

While Italy and I were peeking into rooms, something way more serious was going on. England had left Columbia in the guest room, and was looking for America. He figured America would be in the attic, for that would have been the only place Columbia would let him stay in. England found the old, creaky stairs that led up to the attic, and he paused to think over what he was about to do. Nervously, England began to climb up the stairs, pausing at every step. The stair well ended at a blank wall. Seriously. The stair well didn't led to anywhere at first inspection. But after a few minutes, England found a trap door in the ceiling at the top of the stairs. Cautiously, he opened it. Then he climbed up into the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my third chapter of the night... im done for now soo... yay!**_

_**this is all my friends and I have pre written so now you will be getting it as we write it in short little parts P.O.V chapters.**_

**(Malta)**

Finally, Italy and I found were Columbia was resting. When Columbia saw our smiling faces emerge from the doorway, she mumbled, "I must be dreaming."

Columbia!" I said to her. "You're not dreaming! All is fine! But what happened to you?" I said, remembering that she had thrown up about half an hour ago.

"Shell fish," she answered.

"Shell fish? Did they attack you or something?" Italy asked Columbia.

"No, I'm allergic to them," Columbia explained.

"Then why did you eat them?" Italy said.

"I didn't know that I was eating shell fish until it was too late!" She said impatiently.

"Hey, where's England?" I said.

"He said he had business to do of some sort," Peru told me. I hadn't noticed that she was in the room, she's so quiet.

"What kind of business?" I asked Peru.

Peru and Columbia's eyes widened. "We don't know," they said in unison.

"But, he was pretty nervous when he left..." Columbia said.

"It had something to do with America, didn't it?" I said.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Peru said. "Now."

Then we all reached for the door knob.

**Party at Dominica's (Dominica)**

Suddenly I burst into the room. "I have an announcement EVERY ONE!" I screamed. I looked over at the other side of the door.

Italy was sitting there holding a bloody nose. I stood there for a second watching before laughing my but off and pointing at him.

"Your...you... what have you guys been doing?" I gasped in between fits of giggles. Malta cocked her head to the side.

"What's so funny?" she asked sternly. Damn her and her clean mind.

"Italy... Italy got a bloody nose... ANIME PERVERT!"I screamed while laughing hysterically.

"Oh my word! Dominica, Italy would never do such a thing!" Malta yelled. "You're the one who caused it!"

"Ah" I said then realized what happened. Italy may be a pain but he was the type of person that you had to love. "OMG I AM SOOO SORRY ITALY!"

"Now what's the big news?" Peru asked exasperated.

"We need to find England, so hurry it up!" Malta screamed.

Eh these boring people! "England, I just saw him." I shrugged. Why was finding England such a big deal all that time. Oh my news!

"GUYS I'M HAVING A PART AT MY PLACE!" I yelled punching my fist in the air excitedly.

"But America could kill England any stupid second now!

" Malta said. "Well, actually, I could use a break..." Malta trailed off.

"Oh ya Malta's in. what about you Peru!" I squealed pointing at Peru.

"I'd love to, but... Well England can wait." Peru said.

"OH YA COME ON COLUMBIA THERE IS SOME ONE THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO KNOW!"I screamed pointing in her face expectantly.

"But isn't a party what got us in this situation in the first place." Columbia asked. Damn she caught on to my plan. "Ah well..." I sighed this was not going as planned. "Then no truth or dare k?" I wined.

"I don't know" Columbia said. I sighed again. "I know were England is OK." I said more exasperated. Every one perked up. "Really?" they all said together. Italy had disappeared.

"Ya he's in the attic beating the crap out of America, with words the ideot doesent understand." I yawned sitting down. Then I thought for a moment, and said "I think."

**(England)**

When I entered the attic, the smell of mold hit me right in the face. In other words, the place stank. I heard the sound of cheese burgers being devoured at astonishing rate, accompanined by America's stupid voice.

"Let's see..." he mumbled. "Malta, check. Italy, oh that was fun! Check. Columbia, oh! That was so so epic! I wish I could do it again! Hopefully she won't like Japan anymore..."

"America!" I yelled to him. "What the heck are you doing!"

"Stuff." He replied carelessly.

"America, I've figured out your plan. It's not going to work!" I said.

"What! Are you sure?" America said.

"Yes. You love Columbia."

"Eh?" America said. He was rapidly turning crimson.

"You want her to quit liking Japan." I continued.

America walked over to me. Then he said "How do you know?" Then everything blacked out.

**(Columbia)**

I was tired of being babied over. Everyone was asking me if I was OK. Finally, France, who I didn't even know was there, came up to me. "Hey Columbia..." "I'M FINE OK? WE SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT ENGLAND!" I shouted at him. "I- I was just going to ask if you were hungry!" Black aura appeared around his head. An anime sweat drop appeared on the back of my head. "Oh um... sorry 'bout that..." I heard a crash from the attic. I jumped up, "England!"

I bolted up the stairs, muttering, "Oh my God." Along the way, I bumped into a very surprised Italy.

"Oh hello Colu..." I shoved past him. I pulled down the attic door and climbed up the ladder quickly. I peeked in before jumping into the darkness. All I saw was America's silhouette, and England lying on the floor.

"You jerk!" I shouted at America, "You humiliate me and my friends and then punch my best friend?" He looked hurt. I had never seen him look like that before. "Get out of my house. I never want to see you again," I said through gritted teeth. He didn't move. "DID YOU HEAR ME? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I shouted, tears burning in my eyes. I knew what it was like to be the odd man out. And it almost had drawn me to suicide.

"Look, Columbia...I-I-I," America stuttered. And then I saw England move.

I knelt down next to him, "England! England are you alright?" England murmured something impossible to understand. His face was turning white, and I knew he was in trouble.

**(Malta)**

England. That was what I chose. I realized that the clunk in the attic must've meant that either America or England was in trouble. I hoped it was America. I ran to the attic, and stuck my head up to see Columbia screaming cuss words at America. England was lying out cold on the floor. I looked up more and saw America. I almost didn't think it was him. America looked like he had been pierced by a knife. And he had been. Columbia's words were cutting through his heart as though it was butter. I slowly grabbed England, hoping no one would notice. I slowly pulled him out of the attic and onto the main level.

Then I yelled "Peru! Peru!" There was no response. The corridors of Columbia's house were empty, except for... "Italy! Italy!" I called out. Italy spun around, saw me, saw England, and ran to me. Together we took England into Columbia's room, which was probably the safest place. Italy searched around for some medicine in Columbia's bath room, while I searched England for a pulse. There was a pulse, but it was slow, and it didn't seem to be steady either. If we didn't get help, and fast, England was going to die.


End file.
